Alchemist guide
= Alchemist Guide by Vandammetje = Edits by Dirich: VIP 5 optimisation, and High Myst variation. Information: * Range: e200-e240/e300 * Important information (usage of Draugt Of Midas, Transmute and other Alchemist spells): Some of Alchemist's spell cost Mana sources to be cast. Like for example , to get around having to keep on buying sources you can use the spell . The Transmute spell costs 100 Mana Gems and gives, depending on your all time mana and current sources (you can find the formula on the wiki page), 100+ of a random source that isn't Mana Gems. Casting will make sure you go back to that exiles highest amount of Mana Gems, so you don't have to buy any sources and can keep on going. Attributes: In order of usefulness: * 575 (590) attributes: 0 wisdom, 100 intelligence, 50 (65 is preferred) insight, 150 patience, 25 mastery, 100 spellcraft, 0 empathy, 150 dominance. * 640 attributes: 0 wisdom, 100 intelligence, 65 insight, 150 patience, 50 mastery, 100 spellcraft, 0 empathy, 150 dominance. * 665 attributes: 0 wisdom, 100 intelligence, 65 insight, 200 patience, 25 mastery, 100 spellcraft, 0 empathy, 150 dominance. * 690 attributes: 0 wisdom, 100 intelligence, 65 insight, 200 patience, 75 mastery, 100 spellcraft, 0 empathy, 150 dominance. * 690+ attibutes: dump point in patience, after that's full you can start empathy. Note: You can run empathy for the falconer's set, this will make pet leveling faster but you can also do that with Void items. If you're going to run empathy don't invest more than 50 points. Note: The 100 intelligence is for being able to use , since scales based on collected Dust Resources. Note: it is tempting to spend points differently, a usual example is spending points in empathy. While this is useful, the payoff is usually bad, and the reason why many players can't get profits with this class. Spellsets: Simulacrum phase Spell stacking phase/ Low-Medium myst Pre-burst (evocation elixir) Burst (summoning elixir) Simulacrum phase (optional, recommended) Buy only Mana Gems and Alchemy Desks (Laboratories) as apprentice, while is building your building cast try to level to ~130 using the first spellset above. The reason for only buying Mana Gems and Laboratories is because the spell is based on highest amount of Mana Gems and the reason for only Laboratories is because every Laboratory increases profit and Laboratories aren't used to cast spells. Other Mana sources will be used to cast spells so they aren't worth maxing since you'll lose them before bursting anyway. Note: Items don't matter much at this stage but if you use this phase will be faster. Start of run burst When you start a run you are missing plenty of upgrades that you can easily get if you immediately go to the pre burst phase (vm buildup) and then burst. After this fast burst you can start the real run with a much more powerful character! Stacking spells phase has access to many accumalated spells during this period we will stack them. For this use the second spell set above on reckless and . This should last 2-10 hours before moving onto pre-burst. Note: Stacking Denaturation instead of Condensed Energy is also an option. Note: Items don't matter much at this stage but if you use you will be able to get more cast. Evocation gear is also nice to boost for faster stacking. VIP 5 optimisation If you have VIP 5 you do not need and to recover the sources spent using some of the other spells, as you'll be simply buying them back. As such, you can optimise your stacking phase by inserting and (for lack of a better option) in their place. Also, note that there is a limit to the max number of sources you can reach via cast of and , and this limit is far below the one that can reach. As such, if you maxed your source via this pet, casting those spells will bring you down to a lower amount of sources, thus diminishing your profits and forcing you to go back to before starting the pre-burst. High Mysts Variation (mysts ~e275) This phase replaces the normal stacking phase. Note: At this mysts level I suggest you have blue gear for Falconer Set, Burst and Pre-Burst. Sadly I could only test with bad gear and my max '' level was 161 and yet that was enough to prove useless at this point.'' At this range of mysts, properly maximizing the Pet Elixir potential by reaching up a very high max level on the easiest pet to level, , will cause the Void Mana generation of to be orders of magnitude better than , hence we will need to change a bit the way we stack, in order to ensure we also maximize the pet level (e.g. use since it's the best levelling spell). We can now allow ourself to also stack , to increase our profits. You will need to execute both Stacking and Pet Level Maximization, the former being the most important and the one you should spend more time on, with the latter being optional if you can reach a good enough pet level even without it. Just make sure to always have Pet Elixir on and never switch from until you are ready to burst. Stacking Of course if you have VIP5 you can forego and and insert and in their place (the latter just because it makes for better pet levelling). Pet Level Maximization If you are not reaching a high enough pet level, you can try switching equipment and spells to help with it. It would be nice to be able to equip and , but that requires Legendary quality and 100 to 125 Empathy AP, which you are unlikely to get before reaching e300. One thing you can definitely change in your equipment is for . Spell wise you only need to replace with . Pre-burst Switch to and level it to ~90 (the higher the level, the more profit). After having done that cast a bunch of times with the second spell set above, get back all your Mana Gems with and . Pet Elixir and items that give extra Void profit or pet ability power will increase the Void received from , resulting in a that levels faster. Equipment wise you won't have the Insight to equip void set items, so you should focus on your incantation/evocation buffing set for this phase. Note: Wearing the Falconer's set will level Void Terror faster and using evocation gear will grant you more Void Mana from Void Decompression. Note: Evocation Elixir will give more Void Mana from Void Decompression. High Mysts Pre-burst (Mysts ~e275) Once you reach high mysts (around e275-e280) your Pet Elixir combined with is the best source of Void Mana, this is your new spell set and gear. Keep in mind you might want to run while levelling in order to improve the bonus on (albeit this won't come into play until after the time you unlock T2 classes). Note: ''If you are overgeared and have 150 Int make sure to have enchant level 1 on every piece of gear, as '' bonus does not apply to items with enchant level 0. Note that you can't have all of these items equipped at the same time due to number of AP available. Take the BiS bot suggestion as an indication of what you should do. Burst You should now have way too much Void Mana and maximum Laboratories and Mana Gems, you're ready for the burst. Use the third spellset from above with this BiS. Note: This BiS takes into account that all your items are legendary. If they aren't, there might be better items I suggest testing what gives you the most profit while working towards getting these items legendary. Note: I suggest bursting at least 2 times Note: Ignore the weapon recommendation, use Batstick Note: For offhand, see what gives you the most profit. I used Ceaseless Hunger Category:Guide